All of Me
by OttseloftheAges
Summary: Shenzi's feeling towads Banzai are finally revealed to her. Life is now longer easy anymore. Not saying anymore. PG13 for language. RR! Especially please REVIEW!


Ottsel of the Ages: Hiyas! Here's my first One-shot/Songfic!WOOOHOOO! I'm using the song 'All of Us' by Blindside, I love that song! PG13 for language if you didn't catch the summary so yea. I have warned you! Please review and tell me how it was!

BTW: I'm not good with title creating so I'm calling it 'All of Me'. I hope the story itself makes up for the crappy title.

-------------------------------------------------------

**All of Me**

The crickets chirped noisily as Shenzi walked outside the cave. This cave specifically belonged to herself, Banzai and Ed. It was some time after the death of Scar and their complete disassociation with lions. Who needed the food stealing felines anyway?

Shenzi flopped down on the grass and laid flat on her back, now looking straight at the stars. Star gazing was the most of what she did at night besides sleeping. It gave her time to think, think about the strange new feeling she was experiencing; towards Banzai.

_**As soon as you stepped through my door,**_

_**I saw You for the first time all over again.**_

_**And time well spent seems**_

_**Lonelier then the way it used to go.**_

Flashback

About three days ago, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had been in the canyon (the one in TKL where Scar kills Mufasa) and Shenzi was ahead of the other two looking for and easy meal. Fortunately she spotted a baby wildebeest all on its own. So quietly she snuck up on it and pounced. Scared and shocked it called to its mother and ran with Shenzi at its hooves.

At the first turn, the mother wildebeest and another HUGE herd came charging right for her. She turned and ran for her life, literally, the heard was so big there was no room to run between the creatures. Gaining speed she darted faster until she tripped on a rock and lost her footing. The charging herd were about three feet away when Ed came into sight with Banzai right behind him.

Banzai shoved Ed and her into the nearest gap and dashed in right after pressing close to Shenzi. Trampling the spot where they had been seconds before the herd continued on.

End Flashback

Shenzi swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. THe same lump that always seemed to block her windpipe every time she thought of Banzai. Staring up at the stars she felt her heart pound against her ribs. Sure, she'd felt differently around Banzai, but his feeling was new, new and very confusing.

_'Think dammit! What could this feeling be and what is it trying to tell me?'_ Shenzi thought a bit angrily.

_**As I smell you first time all over again**_

_**I'll begin to remember to be alive**_

_**So if you don't mind **_

_**I think I'll wear my heart on my sleeve **_

_**'Cause I'm tired of not being able to breathe.**_

Rolling over she sighed._ 'Maybe its lov.....'_ and with that last thought she fell right asleep.

It was early the next morning when Banzai awoke. He looked to his right and saw Ed, dreaming peacefully and kicking in his sleep, and to his left....where was Shenzi?

_'She has been doing this for a while,'_ Banzai thought deeply,_ 'Come to think of it, she's been like this ever since the stampede. Maybe its.....maybe she..No it couldn't be that.'_ Then she stalked moodily outside the cave, as the leaders of the clan they got they own cave.

Banzai blinked a few times in the morning sun and there, ahead of him was Shenzi curled up sleeping in the grass. He sat there with his breath held, watching the light hit her and make her fur radiate, sheer beauty. By a loud snort belonging to Ed Banzai snapped out of it and strolled over to Shenzi. He nudged her with his nose then prodded her with his paw. She growled softly the stretched.

"What time is it?" Shenzi looked around then stood up.

"Time to eat and wake our lazy friend up." Banzai smiled and Shenzi smiled slightly too then turned around.

"I'll go get our food and you can go wake up up while I'm-" Banzai cut her off.

"Nah, its okay I'll go get it-" but before he could finish the sentence she already took off.

Shenzi ran about a half a mile then stopped and lay low to the grass. A small herd of tiny zebra's were grazing. Slinking closer she crept silently up to the nearest one and sunk her teeth into its neck. It struggled causing Shenzi's fangs to sink deeper and tearing a major artery open quickly killing it. Licking blood from her teeth she dragged the zebra and started back to the cave.

Back at the cave

"Yea Ed I know, but I just can't..."Banzai trailed off and Ed made wild gestures and a few screechy gulping sounds.

"Well of course I love her Ed, for all I'm worth and more. Its just...what if she doesn't love me back?" Banzai paced around nervously. Ed stopped him, then he tilted his head and looked at Banzai with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. That made Banzai smile.

"Thanks Ed. I'll tell her when she comes back."

Shenzi

(**A/N When I switch like you see the line above this one, I'm not going to their P.O.V I'm just going to them. Just so ya know**.)

She was about two yards from the cave when Ed and Banzai came charging out toward the meat. Simultaneously both Banzai and Shenzi shouted, "Chow down!"

Now after they were all stuffed, they were licked meat bits and blood from themselves. Ed was finished and was haphazardly chasing his tail, leaving Banzai and Shenzi to converse.

"Shenzi, you got a little something on your face."

Shenzi started wiping her muzzle with her paws. "Did I get it? Is it still there?" And without warning Banzai leaned over and licked the side of her muzzle and looked at her softly.

"I got it."

She froze and started shaking. Banzai looked at her worriedly.

"Shenzi?" She looked at him terrified and still shook. "Shenzi?! I....I didn't mean to..Its just I like you...a lot Shenzi." Banzai stuttered.

Ed now stopped to watch with a look of worry dancing on his face. His gaze kept darting from Banzai to Shenzi.

She turned and ran, Banzai running after her. He caught up to her and stopped her. She turned around to face him.

"I...I..I...I just can't" She chocked out. Banzai moved towards her but she pulled away. "Banzai don't follow me!" Shenzi yelled out turning around and running, tears burning her eyes.

_**All of us are searching for an open arm**_

_**Well, its a shame how I curl up in the dark.**_

Banzai stared until her could no longer see her. He then turned around and paused before walking slowly back to the cave. A large tear dropped and stained the ground.

She kept on running until her legs gave way beneath her. Falling to the ground she started to sob uncontrollably.

As Banzai reached the cave, Ed was waiting for him. Ed tried to comfort him with his antics but Banzai walked right passed him and into the cave.

"Ed, I just want to be alone right now okay?" He said with the tone of someone cold yet extremely sad.

_**I've felt a loss for some time**_

_**I slipped, stumbled, but fell face first**_

_**straight into your hand.**_

_**Then I hit my head on your palm**_

_**And waking up to the smell**_

_**Of tears drying up in the sand**_

Shenzi woke up, realizing she had cried herself to sleep. She got up gingerly and looked around, luckily to find herself in a small oasis. ( Not Timon's and Pumbaa' from TKL 1 1/2!) She found a small pool of water and took a long drink from it. Then she waded in, the cool water felt good to her overworked and tired muscles. Closing her eyes she went under then cam back up and floated for a while.

After she got out she shook the water from her mane and sat down in a patch of clovers with a sigh. A warm soothing breeze blew and made the trees sing a soft whistling tune. Shenzi looked down in front of her and strangely enough there was a small golden flower, standing strong among the greens surrounding it. She stared at it the turned.

"Man I still must be tired." Getting up she decided to explore and get her mind off the subject that was nagging her so.

Soon after she was walking she saw a wilted bush. Except for two flowers entwined around each other blooming magnificent colors, she whole bush showed no sign of life. Two silvery doves flower by as she came to another pool of water, this one surrounded by flowers of all sorts.

She peered in and gasped at what she saw. She saw her reflection but also showed Banzai on her left side smiling lovingly. Filled with hope she turned to her left side and found nothing. Then something dawned on her.

_'I think I get it now.' _Shenzi thought with her eyes widening. _'I...I love him. I love Banzai! But wait...I-I've got to tell him right now! I hope he'll listen to me!'_ She reared up and started running.

"I'm coming Banzai!"

Banzai had fallen into a deep depression. He refused to eat, sleep or do anything. Ed was extremely worried about the both of his friends. Truly he believed that they should be a happy couple together.

Earlier that day

Ed dragged a huge hunk of antelope to the back of the cave. He laid it in front of Banzai who only stared at it then turned away.

"Ed, I'm not hungry. You can have it."

Making a small pleading whimper, Ed pushed the meat towards Banzai again, which proved to be a mistake.

"Dammit I don't want it Ed! I'm not hungry!" Banzai snapped, snarling at Ed then threw the meat against the wall and turned his back to his friend. Saddened Ed hung his head and walked out of the cave sat down and laid his head on his paws.

Shenzi

She was about a mile from the cave so she let out a growling howl and charged. Gaining momentum she ran through thorns, over sharp rocks, and through puddles.

_**All of us are searching for an open arm**_

_**Well, its a shame how I curl up in the dark**_

_**When its the same old word giving me the spark. **_

_**All of us are searching for an open arm**_

_**Well, its a shame how I curl up in the dark**_

_**When its the same old word giving me the spark.**_

With a few bleeding cuts she greeted Ed with a friendly smile then walked into the cave. Panting she approached Banzai who turned around angrily.

"Ed I already told you to go-" he stopped when he saw her. "Shenzi?!?"

She stepped towards him. "I'm sorry but I have to tell you something I've known deep inside for a long time Banzai. I love you, I always have but my feelings haven't been clear until now." Tears rolled down her face. Banzai wiped them away with his nose.

"I..Shenzi, I loved you since the first time we met. I just never knew if you'd ever feel the same way."

"Well Banzai, you were wrong, I do feel the same way." Smiling tears formed in Banzai's eyes.

_**I washed my wounds with tears of hope.**_

_**I washed my wounds with tears of hope.**_

_**I just..**_

They both nuzzled each other happily crying when Shenzi whispered, "Promise you'll never let me go again?"

Banzai smiled. "I promise."

_**All of us are searching for an open arm**_

_**Well, its a shame how I pull myself apart**_

_**When its the same words making me run for cover to your heart.**_

_**All of us are searching for an open arm**_

_**When its the same words making me run for cover to your heart**_

_**All of us are searching for and open arm**_

_**All of Me has found a way into your heart.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ottsel of the Ages: THE END! I Hope you people liked it! Please review!!


End file.
